1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a new structure of high-speed signal transmitting jack with prong-type electrically conductive pieces, and especially to a transmitting jack capable of being assembled without any tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable network transmitting available nowadays can only be completed by inputting to computers with communication cables. There are eight transmitting lines in a communication cable, in addition to these, the transmitting lines are coated with insulating coats. The communication cables must use transmitting jacks to get connecting into the computers, such as use RJ45 connectors, so that data can be input into the computers or uploaded from the computers.
A conventional jack structure has passage ways in its insulation housing for extending of transmitting lines therein, then metallic electrically conductive pieces can thus be connected. Generally used metallic electrically conductive pieces are preferably prong types, by virtue that the tailing ends of metallic electrically conductive pieces have sharp prongs able to directly pierce the insulating coats of transmitting lines to contact a central core line for electric connecting.
However, conventional designing for a jack structure must use some particular tools to finish piercing of metallic electrically conductive pieces through the transmitting lines, this not only increases working hours for assembling the jack, but also is not benefit to the cost of working.
Besides, a conventional structure of transmitting jack with prong-type electrically conductive pieces is unable to be detached after being assembled; so that the entire jack structure must be removed to change for a new jack structure if its metallic electrically conductive pieces are damaged or loosened after using for a long time, this is extremely disadvantageous for maintenance and protecting.
In view of these, the conventional jack structure evidently has its defects and is expected to be improved.